


Do You Want To

by orphan_account



Series: Can't stop feeling [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is nothing wrong about him being my captain and there is nothing wrong about him being a giant alien robot and there is absolutely nothing wrong with the two of us being piss-faced drunk..





	Do You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Franz Ferdinand and somehow I got this brilliant idea to write some Rodimus x Reader smut, nevermind that nobody asked. 
> 
> Enjoy the sin.
> 
> (sorry for any errors, english is not my native language - lmao this really sounds cringy does it not - and also am too lazy to read after myself,,,so...)

_There is nothing wrong about this_ , you think as you are being dragged through the hallway by a rather _enthusiastic_ bot.

_There is nothing wrong about him being my captain and there is nothing wrong about him being a giant alien robot and there is absolutely nothing wrong with the two of us being piss-faced drunk_.

Only when he stops before the doors of what you can only assume is his hab suite you stop to think, _okay, maybe this is not going to work_.

But then you turn around and he is no longer twenty or so feet taller than you, and you can actually look into his eyes without having to crane your neck so much and _holy cow_ , how is he even more gorgeous up close?!

He must have noticed your wide-eyed expression, because he grins as he presses against you until your back hits the door. “Surprised?” he purrs, placing one of his servos next to your head. There is so much heat radiating of him and you feel dizzy and like you might _die_ _if you don’t get to fuck him in the next few minutes_.

You only mewl in response, snaking your hands around his neck as you bring his face to yours, crushing your lips against his derma. He hums in appreciation, slipping his glossa into your mouth and you let out a whorish moan as he makes contact with your tongue. You shiver at the mere imagination of what that glossa could _do_ between your thighs.

The servo that isn’t shamelessly groping your ass – wait, when did he get to that – punches in a code and the door opens behind you and you would fall weren’t it for Rodimus catching you. His coordination is remarkable given his state and he proves that again as he lays you, gently, onto his berth and you gasp because being _underneath_ him feels even better than you imagined (not that you go about your days dreaming about fucking your captain-your _friend_ , but _still_ ) He feels so warm and solid and big above you and in return it makes _you_ feel safe and small and protected. He kisses you again, more hungrily this time and his hands begin to fumble with the various zippers and buttons of your jumpsuit until he gives up a decides to rip the whole thing apart. You don’t protest. Your mouth is too full for starters.

He touches you with such certainty you would swear he’s fucked a human before, even though you’re sure he hasn’t. Maybe your two species aren’t as different as you thought. Or _maybe_ he just watches human porn.

You know Swerve does. It wouldn’t surprise you if the other bots were also into that kind of stuff.

His mouth leaves yours only to press open mouthed kisses alongside your jaw and neck and across your chest and you feel appreciated and worshiped in a way you never had before. It´s only fair you return the favor and show him you feel the same way. You slide your hands over the broad expanse of his chassis, marveling at his shiny finish. Your small fingers find all the gaps in his armor and dig into protomass, earning you a sharp groan as he involuntarily bucks his hips into yours. Desperate to get more friction, you wrap your legs around his thinner waist and he chuckles, kissing your neck. “Getting inpatient, are we?” he whispers and you would be happiest if he just kept talking.

You let out an incoherent sound as you feel his fingers against your entrance, teasingly rubbing you in slow circles. His optics are on you, watching your expression with a dumb smirk.

“Roddy, please,” you whimper.

“Please, _what_?” His smirk is getting infuriating. You want to remove it from his face, with your fists.

“Please fuck me,” you answer instead, grasping his cowl with your shaking hands.

“What was that? I’m afraid I can’t hear you, sweetspark,” he murmurs and you know full well just what he’s trying to accomplish.

He wants everyone to hear you screaming his name to satisfy his fucking ego. _Typical_. But you comply all the same.

“RODIMUS PLEASE FUCK ME!” you scream at the top of your lungs and he wastes no time, yanking of his interface panel and abandoning the idea of teasing altogether in favor of burying his fully-pressurized spike into you.

It hurts, because it _always_ does without proper preparation, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Honestly, you could get off just from watching his face twist in pleasure as he works his spike deeper inside of you, inch by agonizing inch, his grip on your hips painfully tightening.

You are almost beside yourself from the blissful mixture of pain and pleasure as you finally adjust to his size. He must feel you relax under him as he begins to thrust with a certain desperation that tells you it’s been some time since his last rodeo. _So I am Roddy’s first piece of ass since forever. Jeez, what an honor_.

“You’re so tight around my spike,” he says, voice strained, “Primus, you feel so good. Do _I_ make you feel good?”

You don’t reply, too busy trying to prevent yourself from drooling.

He nibbles your neck, awaiting your answer. “ _Please tell me I feel good_ ,” he whines pathetically and wow, the boy has some _performance issues_ or so it would seem.

You are not one to disappoint. “You stretch me so good, Roddy,” you moan wantonly, “so big, so hot, so _perfect_.”

That seems to satisfy him – for now – as he changes his pace from fast to punishing, beginning to fuck you with reckless abandon. Your hands are curled into fists and you pant as you’re trying to keep up with him, but you’re no match for his speed. As hard as it is to believe, he _is_ actually holding back. He _could_ absolutely wreck you, but he isn’t going to, because even reckless and drunk as he is, he would never knowingly hurt you. The thought warms up your heart (probably the only part of your body that hasn’t warmed up until now)

He’s going to overload soon, you know it from the barely coherent words spilling from his mouth. It’s mostly praise and static, but you can make out your own name at times. You let your head fall back, nails uselessly scratching at his chassis as you feel your orgasm building up.

He feels it too. “Gonna…overload…soon,” he keens, emphasizing every word with a sharp thrust.

“Roddy,” you whisper, “please…”

“Louder,” he orders, optics half-lidded and trained on you, “let everyone hear you’re mine.”

“RODIMUS!” you scream, as your orgasm overwhelms you, and it takes only those three syllables and your walls clenching around him to tip Rodimus over the edge.

He roars, giving one last desperate thrust before spilling into you. After that, he goes eerily silent, save for harsh ex-vents against the crook of your neck.

You pant, tears of pleasure veiling in the corners of your eyes. He is still inside you, still _hard_ , because God knows if robots even go _soft_ , and making it very difficult for you to concentrate. “Are you okay, Roddy?” you ask him, voice raspy from all the screaming. You are about one hundred percent sure the whole ship heard you, and that you’re going to be the victim of Whirl´s pestering for the next few weeks or so, but you couldn’t care less, because _that_ was the best sex of your life.

He slowly lifts his helm, looking lost in thoughts. “Yeah, just gimme a minute,” he mumbles. He makes a face as he pulls out, transfluid trickling down your thighs. You yelp at the sudden emptiness, the feeling rather uncomfortable.

“You alright down there?” he asks and frowns a little, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

While you are definitely going to feel this for quite some time, you are far from hurting. “You couldn’t if you tried, Rodimus.”

He chuckles. “Is that a challenge?”

“Depends. Are you gonna cuddle me afterwards?” You lift an eyebrow.

He rolls on his back, taking you with him so your head rests on his chassis. “Like this?” he asks.

Basking in his warmth, you snuggle up closer to him. You must look a mess, caked in robot cum and your own bodily fluids, but all thoughts of a shower are forgotten as sleepiness overtakes you.

He says _something something_ your name. You don’t hear the whole thing, but make a hopeful assumption.

“And I you,” you murmur before you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I kno it sucks but listen--there is more where this came from and you can find it on my new tumblr biwhirls.tumblr.com . Actually, you cannot find anything there yet, but I am open for requests and have too much time on my hands, so...if u wanna...gimme a call. ;D
> 
> ps if you would be so kind and drop a comment i would appreciate that,,,,i live only for praise


End file.
